Existing approaches typically address the tracking and locating of already lost objects but do not address the moment of loss itself. Object finders, such as key finders, suffer from being limited to single categories of items such as keys, and moreover require dedicated finder devices that tend to be cumbersome and that are often lost themselves. Object loss, typically of small items, is largely due to misplacement or forgotten placement of things such as a wallet or a set of house keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,325 shows a system for identifying and informing passers-by that an asset is lost. Asset tags contain identity information and audio playback mechanisms, and a means to synchronize with a base station. The asset tag informs passers-by that it is lost if it has not synchronized with the base station within a predefined period of time by emitting a personalised audible signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,764 shows a tethered tag system for monitoring objects across a large physical area, for example a building. Strap-based tags raise an alarm when removed from the objects they have been tethered to.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,015,817 describes tracking of individuals whereby a tracking device is tethered to an individual and monitored by means of a wireless network.
There is therefore a need for a means of monitoring for the loss of small items and of notifying a person of that loss.